


Of Mistletoe and Misunderstandings

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Santa and his elf, Santa and his reindeer, old married mckirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Joanna has been put to bed but she doesn't stay there. Her daddy catches someone under the mistletoe and she sees them...





	Of Mistletoe and Misunderstandings

 

Leonard had put Joanna to bed while Jim cleaned up the dinner dishes. When he came back to the living room Jim was waiting for him in the doorway in a pair of low slung red pajama pants, a long red coat with white fur trim that was easily three sizes too big, and a Santa hat pulled down over his shaggy blonde hair. Jim grinned and put a hand on his hip just above the pants. Leonard stopped a few feet away and stared at him. “What’s this all about?”

“Well it is Christmas eve and one of us has to play Santa right?”

Leonard shook his head. “That doesn’t mean you have to dress up.”

“Joanna would disagree. There’s never a bad time to dress up.”

“At least tell me you aren’t wearing that to bed.”

Jim grinned even more. “I’ll wear as much or as little as you want…”

Rolling his eyes Leonard stepped forward and put his hands on Jim’s hips. “You will wear pants to bed. Joanna will be in our room before the sun rises and you will not be naked when she does so.”

“I know the rules…but for right now…it’s just you and me.” 

Leonard slid a hand from Jim’s hip down to his ass and gave it a squeeze as he pulled Jim closer. “That why we’re standing under the mistletoe?”

Jim cut his eyes up at the bundle of green sprigs hanging overhead. “Oh is that what that is? I thought you’d hung the holly…”

Squeezing Jim’s ass cheek Leonard leaned forward and planted his lips on the blonde’s. Jim’s hands roamed his body as he deepened the kiss and pulled his husband against his bare chest. They didn’t notice when a door opened down the hall, they didn’t notice when their dark haired daughter peered around the corner, they didn’t hear the surprised squeak or the door shutting behind her when she ran back into her room. 

When they finally pulled apart Jim reached over and grabbed something from the bar behind the brunette. Whatever it was he placed it on Leonards head with a grin. Leonard reached a hand up and felt the thing on his head and frowns. “Jim?”

“Yes babe?”

“Did you just stick a pair of antlers on my head?”

“Maybe…”

“Jim?”

“Yes?”

“Why are there antlers on my head?”

Jim slipped a hand in his husband’s and brushed his thumb over the back of his hand. “Santa needs a reindeer. He’s gotta ride something…”

Leonard shook his head. “Jim Santa doesn’t ride the reindeer. He’s in the sleigh the reindeer pull.”

“But he used to ride the reindeer. Now come on Rudolph. Santa’s got things to do.” Jim said as he gently pulled Leonard toward their room. 

“If Santa wants to do anything he better behave himself and not call me Rudolph again.”

“What about…”

“Or any other reindeer name!”

JIm stuck his lower lip out, “Don’t suppose you’d go for…” He looked at his husband’s face and stopped. “Fine. Would you be my elf?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and pulled the antlers off his head and set them on the dresser as he closed the bedroom door. “I will not wear tights.”

“You won’t have to wear anything…at least nothing you don’t want too.”

Making sure the bedroom door was locked Leonard led his husband to the bed. Even with multiple reminders to keep it down and Leonard’s hand firmly placed over his mouth Jim still managed to make more noise than Leonard liked. Wouldn’t have been so bad if they had been on the ship but with Joanna in the next room… Leonard hoped she was tired enough that nothing woke her.

The next morning Joanna slowly opened the bedroom door and peered inside. Leonard had his back to the door and his arms wrapped around Jim who was snuggled up close to him. She tiptoed to the bed and tapped Leonard on the shoulder. “Daddy?”

He didn’t move.

“Daddy wake up.”

He shifted slightly but didn’t open his eyes.

“Daddy wake up. It’s Christmas.”

Having no luck waking her daddy she walked around to the other side of the bed and poked Jim’s cheek. “Papa…Papa wake up…”

He opened one eye and smiled, “Hey Jojo…”

“It’s Christmas morning papa. Time to get up.”

He nodded, “I’m up princess. You tried waking daddy up?”

“He needs coffee.”

Jim laughed and slipped out of Leonard’s grasp. Taking Joanna by the hand he headed into the kitchen and started the coffee pot before getting started on his special breakfast. Joanna sat down at the table and watched him try to keep from making a mess of the kitchen. About half an hour later Leonard shuffled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder.

“Morning babe. Ready for breakfast?”

Leonard shook his head and swayed slightly on the spot.

“Coffee is ready.”

“Thanks…” He said releasing his hold on Jim and turning to the coffee pot behind him.

Jim put the last pancake on a plate and added the last of his special touches and took the plates to the table. “Did we wake you babe?”

Leonard shook his head and took a sip of his coffee and sat down at the table beside Joanna. “The bed got cold. I thought for sure I’d have a little monkey jumping on me this morning.”

Joanna shrugged and picked up her fork. “Papa is easier to wake up.”

“Ah…that is true.” He looked over at her plate and frowned. “What’s that?”

“Papa Jim made me a special pancake! It’s gingerbread!”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “A gingerbread pancake in the shape of a gingerbread man? How did papa do that?”

Joanna grinned, “Magic!”

Jim pushed a plate toward Leonard with a smirk, “This one is for you  _deer_.”

Leonard almost spit his coffee out when he looked down at his plate and saw the pancakes stacked on top of each other in the shape of a reindeer face with the bacon sticking out for antlers. Jim winked at him and poured syrup over his own perfectly round pancakes. 

“And where are your special pancakes Jim?”

“I’m eating breakfast with my two favorite people. That makes it special enough.”

Once the breakfast dishes had been cleared and the kitchen cleaning was underway Leonard slipped back to the bedroom to take a shower and change. Joanna sat down at the bar and watched Jim. “Papa?”

“Yes Jojo?” Jim asked without looking up.

“Umm…I have a secret…”

“You do?”

Joanna nodded and looked down at her hands, “Uh-huh. It’s about daddy…”

Jim looked up and leaned on the counter, “What kind of secret?”

“I’ll tell you but you have to promise you won’t leave when I tell you.”

Pushing himself away from the counter he walked around the bar to her. “What is it sweetie?”

She shook her head, “Promise first.”

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. “I promise I’m not going to leave you Jojo. I love you and your daddy so much.”

Joanna sniffled and looked up at him. “I woke up last night and heard daddy talking so I went to ask for a drink of water and I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus in the hall…”

“You saw daddy…” He bit back a laugh and smiled at her, “Sweetie, was daddy standing under the mistletoe we put up yesterday?”

Joanna turned and looked at the doorway, “Yes papa. He was right there.”

“Remember what I told you about the mistletoe? How it’s tradition to kiss someone when they are standing under it? Daddy was just keeping the tradition.”

Joanna nodded, “So it’s okay that daddy kissed Santa Claus?”

Jim wrapped his arms around her and grinned. “Yes Jojo. It’s okay. Daddy still loves me, don’t you daddy?”

Leonard stepped out from the hallway and nodded, “Yep. I still love you. Even when you act like a fool.”

Jim winked at him, “I’m only a fool for you.”

Rolling his eyes at his husband Leonard held out a hand to his daughter. “Why don’t we see what goodies Santa left for you?”

Hopping down from the stool Joanna grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. He settled in his armchair beside the fireplace. Jim sat down on the arm of the chair and put an arm around him. Smiling at the eager little girl bouncing at the foot of the tree Leonard wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist. “Go ahead Jo. Dive in.”

She squealed happily and grabbed one of her presents. Jim leaned down and kissed Leonard on the top of the head and the brunette pulled him down into his lap. “You are going to pay for that later you know.” He whispered in Jim’s ear.

“I hope so.”

* * *

Leonard leaned against the bar watching Jim roll on the floor with the giggling little girl with the long dark hair. He smiled and shook his head as his husband initiated yet another tickle fight.

“Okay papa. I think it’s time the little monster got to bed.”

Jim foze with his arms wrapped around her. She looked up with her lower lip sticking out, “But mommy…”

“No arguing young lady. You have to get to bed if you want Santa to come.”

Leonard moved over to the couch where his daughter sat with her equally dark haired wife. “Better listen to your mama Jadie.”

Releasing his hold on his grand daughter Jim stood to his feet and took her by the hand. “Why don’t I help you get ready for bed? I’m an expert at telling stories.”

She beamed up at him and turned to her moms. “Please?”

Joanna smiled and patted her wife on the hand. “What do you think Dem? Think papa should get her ready?”

“That sounds great. Just don’t keep her up too long. Santa can’t wait all night to drop in.”

“I just hope Santa has learned to be quieter. When I was about your age he woke me up.” She said grinning up at her dad.

Jim blushed and Leonard walked over to the two of them. Picking her up he settled her on his hip and glanced at his husband. “I’m sure Santa will be extra quiet, and I’m sure he’s really sorry about all the noise he made.”

“Think an extra cookie will help?”

Leonard shook his head at the blonde. “Santa gets enough cookies, but we can leave out an extra carrot for the reindeer.”

Crinkling his nose Jim took the small child from Leonard and headed into the kitchen. Joanna stood up and wrapped her arms around her dad. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Right now? How sorry I am for that idiot messing up that christmas for you.”

Joanna laid her head on his shoulder, “Papa didn’t ruin christmas. He made it interesting. Things are always more interesting with him around.”

“No question about that.”

Jim returned with Jadie a couple minutes later and Joanna raised an eyebrow. “Feeding my child sugar before bed?”

Jim frowned and looked at Jadie. “What sugar?”

“I didn’t eat sugar mama.”

Leonard reached over and wiped his thumb over the corner of her mouth. “Looks like you got into Peaches cookies to me.”

Joanna sighed and crossed her arms. “What do you think daddy? Send them both to bed?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Can’t trust either of them not to get in trouble.”

Jim pouted and laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “I’m not sleepy.”

“Jim, are you being a good example for Jadie?”

Sighing Jim shook his head. “We’ll go get her ready for bed. No more cookies, no more tickle fights, and we’ll be good.”

Joanna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you papa.”

Jadie said goodnight and gave everyone kisses before her and Jim disappeared down the hall. Leonard turned to Demora and smiled. “So how are you doing?”

She laughed and rubbed her hand over her swollen belly, “Like I’m about to pop.”

“You’re not even as big as I was with Jadie.”

“I still feel like a whale.”

Joanna kneeled in front of her and kissed her belly. “You don’t look like one.”

“Thank you baby. Help me up? I should start getting ready for bed myself.”

Smiling Joanna stood and took Demora’s hands in hers and helped pull her to her feet. While she escorted her wife to the guest room Leonard poked his head into Joanna’s old room to check on Jim and Jadie. Reminding them what they were supposed to be doing he headed back to the kitchen and placed two cookies on the santa plate before pouring a glass of milk. He placed it on the coffee table beside the christmas tree and headed into his and Jim’s room to get changed. 

A few minutes later he emerged wearing red pants, the red jacket trimmed in white fur Jim had tucked away in the back of their closet, and the santa hat Jim insisted on wearing every year for the entire month of December. In his hand was a little box wrapped in gold paper with a tag fixed to the top that said “Jim”. Standing in the doorway to the living room he stood waiting for the blonde to finish putting Jadie to bed. 

When his husband quietly exited the bedroom and looked up he grinned. “Hello there. Who might you be?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and held the little box out to him. “This is from mama.”

Taking the box Jim peeled back the paper and lifted the lid. Inside was a red and green crochet elf hat with a long tail and a pom-pom on the end. He lifted the hat out of the box and pulled it on with a grin. “How do I look?”

“You look like a fool wearing one of mama’s special hats.” 

“I’m gonna tell mama that you made fun of me.”

Leonard grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. “Only thing you’re gonna tell mama is that you love the hat.”

“Oh yeah?”

Leaning forward slightly Leonard touched his forehead to Jim’s, “Yeah.” he said before kissing his husband on the lips keeping him from replying.

Jim wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. It was a few moments before either of them noticed Jadie standing at the end of the hall watching them. Leonard pulled back and turned away slightly so she couldn’t see his face as well and Jim turned to her. “You are supposed to be asleep.”

“Papa Jim, why are you kissing Santa?”

Jim glanced up and pointed at the green sprigs hangin on the doorframe. “Mistletoe. It’s a tradition sweetheart. Whenever you catch someone under the mistletoe you’re supposed to kiss them.”

“But what about Grumpa?”

Jim smiled and knelt down to her level. “It’s okay Jadie. Grumpa understands. In fact he kissed Santa under the mistletoe when your mama was just a little older than you.”

“That was a long time.”

Jim grinned up at Leonard. “That sneaky old Santa is a hard one to catch. I just got lucky this time.”

The door of the guest room opened and Joanna walked out. She stopped at the end of the hall and sighed. “Jadie? I thought Papa Jim was putting you to bed?”

She turned and looked up at her mother, “He did, but I wanted a drink. I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus.”

Joanna crossed her arms and looked at her fathers. “Aren’t you getting a little old for that kind of thing?”

Leonard shook his head and bit his lip while Jim stared at her, “I’ll have you know Jojo that me and your father are plenty young.”

“I’m sure you are old man. Get to bed.  _Santa_  has a long night ahead of him.” She said looking pointedly at her father. 

With a quick wave and a wink Leonard disappeared around the corner out of sight. Joanna scooped her daughter up in her arms and carried her back to her room while Jim followed after Leonard. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it half full of water before heading into Jadie’s room again.

A few minutes later Joanna came out and found her father standing at the end of the hallway waiting for Jim. She smiled and walked over to him. “You two really need to stop doing that.”

Leonard laughed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. “I’m sorry Jojo. We didn’t meant to get caught….again.”

Joanna laid her head on his shoulder, “Maybe hang the mistletoe somewhere else next year?”


End file.
